Gabriel proposes
by kate882
Summary: u can read the title cant you total fluff and my trys at some funnynes just give it a chance GXK rated T cuz I rate everything T one-shot


He looked so out of place in the store it was almost comical. He shifted uncomfortably waiting in line.

Everyone was looking at him. He didn't seem to realize they weren't thinking about how odd he looked in the store. Nope. All the girls in there were thinking about how hot he was, and all the guys were either upset that their girls were looking at him like that or that they _couldn't _get a girl to look at them like that.

The sad souls. They couldn't compare to Gabriel no matter what they did.

It was finally his turn so he stepped up to the counter. "This please?" He asked putting the item in front of the worker. Kaitlyn had to be rubbing off on him if he was saying please to anyone except for her.

* * *

><p>"So where did he have to go?" Anna asked her best friend when they finished watching a movie at her house.<p>

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked Anna, faking innocence.

"She means you only hang out with us when Gabriel is busy or we are going on a double date. You guys are pretty much inseparable." Lewis answered as he walked in taking some of their popcorn.

"Hey!" Anna complained seeing as that was the last of the popcorn.

"If I can't take some of my girlfriends and one of my best friends popcorn what's the point of me coming in here when you talk about Gabriel?" was his response to the complaint. Kait just rolled her eyes. They fought all the time, but it was never serious.

"Whatever, you can pay for the next box of popcorn then." Anna told him. Then she turned back to Kaitlyn. "So where is he?"

"I'm not sure. He said it was a surprise." Kait told them.

"Ohhhh maybe he's getting a ring for the big M question?" Anna asked getting hyper and happy at the thought. It was probably best she didn't tell Lewis how hot she though Gabriel would look in a wedding suit.

"Ugh then I would have to go get the wedding presents from my room." Lewis complained.

Kait looked at him funny.

"What I don't want to go find something for them right before a wedding when I might be broke. So I just buy all my friend's wedding gifts, wrap them, then put them in my room till they have a wedding." He explained.

"What if they end up old and alone?" Anna asked at the same time that Kait exclaimed "So you admit that you and Gabriel are friends!"

The boys tried to deny that they were best friends, or even friends, but everyone one could tell. Even if they insulted each other every chance they got.

"No I do not." Was his response to Kait then to Anna "If that happens the stuff is going on eBay."

Ignoring that Anna turned back to Kaitlyn. "So do you think so?"

"I wish! But be honest could you picture Gabriel in a jewelry store looking for a wedding ring?" Kaitlyn responded.

"I could but it's awkward." Anna told her.

"This is one of those 'he's right behind you' moments." Lewis said.

"Nerd, you watch too many movies." Kaitlyn told him.

"Couldn't agree more." Gabriel said walking in without knocking, and hearing the last sentence that was spoken.

"Do you ever knock?" Lewis asked him rolling his eyes.

"Yes. When I'm forced to go visit family. They are _crazy. _I don't wanna walk in on them without knocking." He responded. "Any way Kait do you want to go out tonight?"

"Oh can we come?" Anna asked.

"Oh um wel-" Gabriel started.

"Yeah sure." Kaitlyn said, nice as ever.

"Ugh fine." Gabriel said frowning and glaring at Lewis.

"What did I do?" Lewis asked noticing his glare.

"Everything." Was his vague and mean response.

* * *

><p>The two compels got to an Olive Garden and sat down. Not to fancy that she would suspect, and not to lame that she would think he sucks.<p>

Gabriel was taking a sip of his drink when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to face them, and ended up spitting in the persons face.

"I'm sorry you are just _so_ ugly." Gabriel told him.

"Really! Are you going to do this every time you see me and happen to be drinking something?" Rob asked wiping the drink off his face.

"Are you going to show up in my life so often?" Gabriel shot back.

"That's a yes." Lewis told Rob.

"Why are you here?" Asked Anna.

"I'm desperate and lonely." Rob said sadly.

"Get out of here." Gabriel told him looking embarrassed to be in the same room as Rob was.

"Fine." Rob left.

Gabriel was about to ask his question when the waiter came.

He sighed frustrated. He had to restrain himself from using his power on the poor waiter. It wasn't his fault he was just doing his job he had to keep telling himself.

That didn't stop him from glaring when he made his order. He just picked the first thing on the menu since he hadn't looked at it before.

He was going to try again, but then Lewis started talking. He looked right at Gabriel and smirked. He really did have to try hard to restrain himself that time. Lewis did it on purpose.

"So yeah, that's how you die a llama green without dying." Lewis ended his conversation that had interrupted Gabriel.

After hearing that ending Gabriel kind of wished he had listened to the rest of what he said. Where did Lewis come up with that?

Once again he was about to try when the waiter came . . . again!

He was sick of it. He was asking her no matter who tried to interrupt. He didn't care if the president showed up! Even if he showed up just to tell Gabriel he couldn't ask her, he didn't care at this point!

He got out of his seat and stood in front of Kaitlyn.

"Kaitlyn from the moment I saw you I knew you would be an important part of my life. I didn't realize then that I would fall in love with you. But I did. I love you more than anything or anyone in this entire world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He got down on one knee pulling out a ring that he had bought that day, and people around them gasped. "What I'm trying to say is . . . Kaitlyn Fairchild will you marry me?"

Suddenly he wasn't on his knee, but lying on his back on the floor. Kaitlyn had tackled him in a hug. He laughed. "Is that a yes?" He asked her.

"Yes yes yes yes! A thousand times yes!" She exclaimed with tears of happiness in her eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye Gabriel saw a box coming right for his head, and moved quickly. "Lewis!" He snapped looking at the boy that had thrown the box at him.

"What? It wasn't going to hit Kaitlyn. I didn't were a baseball cap all the time in the institute for nothing." Lewis responded. Anna wasn't paying attention; she was too busy freaking out about her two best friends.

"So you weren't worried about hitting me with a . . . what's in this box anyway?"

"Your wedding present."

"Which is?"

Anna finally seemed to come back to reality, and decided to just tell Gabriel so they wouldn't argue about it for so long. "He got you a hammer and spray paint for the next time you want revenge on someone, and trash their stuff." She told him.

His eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas. You could tell he loved it, but he wasn't about to say that to Lewis. Not in front of people that is.

Instead he turned around and kissed Kaitlyn.

"Get a room!" Lewis yelled.

Gabriel flipped him off, but other than that and ignored him continuing to kiss his fiancé.


End file.
